


Fire

by bookwars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, I'm Sorry, POV Outsider, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Pre-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s), Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Many in the universe are protected, few are loved.





	Fire

He was a man of action and word;

she was the same.

Together, they tried to protect the universe.

He always protected her first before anything else.

He set the world around him on fire but, never let a flame touch her.

Those who who dare try to hurt her face his wrath. 

She protected him as well.

She made sure that he didn't fall off the cliff;

healed him from the war.

Loved with him every ounce of her soul.

She stood by him despite times the universe wanted her to go.

But, sometimes the universe is too strong.

Tears were shed as stars burned, though it wasn't enough to fix either.

Things were left unsaid,

moments shared for the rest of time that would never happen.

Sadness enclose them both every thought.

They were suppose to grow old together,

or die in each others arms.

Which ever came first,

not living the rest of their days with a copy that just couldn't replace them.

In the end, she got his heart but not him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the line "He set the world around him on fire but, never let a flame touch her" , I thought this would be perfect for the Doctor and Rose. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
